Bookman
Bookman is a fictional character and member of the fictional religious organization known as the Black Order, in the anime and manga series D.Gray-man, by Katsura Hoshino. Personal Info * Interest: Running his hands through his hair * Likes: Pudding * Dislikes: Bananas, being called an "old panda" Personality Bar * Education - 5 * Affinity - 1 * Battle Ability - 3 * Mental - 5 * Flexibility - 4 * Keenness/Quick-witted - 4 Background Bookman is an old man who records the hidden history of the world. He comes from the Bookman Clan, a tribe of people dedicated to keeping the records of the events which transpire during the war with the Millennium Earl. He never speaks his real name, simply introducing himself as "Bookman". He has only a patch of hair on his head that stands up to make the shape of a question mark, and dark black circles made of makeup around his eyes which often makes him the butt of jokes from his apprentice Lavi who refers to him as "old panda" due to his resemblance to the animal of the same name. The Bookman title refers to one who is entrusted by the vatican to stay within the shadows and observe the war from a distance in order to record history. As such, Bookman has a very detached personality and tries to avoid forming tight bonds or connections with those around him. He offers a helping hand on multiple occasions but tries to keep from directly interfering with transpiring events. As such, he lectures Lavi often on how important it is to maintain this mindset and fears he is becoming too friendly with the Exorcists and becoming more of a fighter than an observer. At one point he even reminds Lavi that he is a Bookman and not a true Exorcist. The irony of this, is that Bookman himself has openly displayed how much he cares for Lavi and others and also puts himself directly on the front lines in most battles. One could argue that this is for self preservation, but he has also protected his comrades on various occasions, which is in direct contrast to his Bookman beliefs. He allies himself with the Black Order merely to be close to events that must be witnessed and recorded. When he and Lavi first arrive at the Headquarters, Bookman reminds Lavi that while they will be acting as Exorcists, their first priority is observation. In spite of this, Bookman is a skilled fighter and can hold his own in battle as displayed several times throughout the series. Bookman and Lavi appear shortly after the events surrounding the Rewinding Town and Bookman takes a keen interest in Allen Walker mainly for the historical significance of his destiny. He refers to Allen as "The Destroyer of Time" as according to Hevlaska's prophecy, Walker will someday "destroy time". When Allen is defeated by Tyki Mikk and believed to be dead, Bookman states that he believed the prophecy meant that Allen would someday be the one to defeat the Millennium Earl. He then goes on to add that because of this, he believes Allen is still alive. When Allen returns, the Bookman is happy to see them until they are sucked into the ark. Bookman helps fend off the remaining giant akuma during Allen's time in the ark. He returns to exorcist headquarters after the battle of noah's ark and helps defend the base against the noah family. During the base move he was turned into a somewhat animorphic panda. He was eventually returned to normal. It is unknown what he is doing currently but may have been attacked with the noah's finally putting their plan into action. Anti-Akuma Weapon His Anti-Akuma weapon, a scroll which can summon a set of acupuncture needles, is called Heavenly Compass (天針, Heavenly Compass). Bookman is also skilled in acupuncture healing techniques. Compass Of Spells: North Crime From a compass-looking like circle that is produced from the spell, a large amount of needles is produced, stabbing the enemy using needles, presumably immobilizing the target. While this attack can destroy multiple Level One and Two Akuma, it had trouble defeating a Level Three. However, since the attack on Headquarters, its power has apparently increased as it could destroy a few Level Threes simultaneously. Needles of Divine Protection: East Crime Used as a protection skill, surrounding a target completely with needles in a circular shape. Bookman can also telekinetically control the needles to move around in a large bunch and act as stepping stones in the air by forming multiple clusters of needles in mid air. Both skills used during the fight with the Level Three at the boat towards Edo. Considering the theme of compass directions, he most likely has 2 more techniques yet to be revealed. Navigation Trivia * Along with Lavi, his real name is unknown. * When he became a bookman, his old name was 'deleted'. * He is called 'Old panda' by Lavi. * The black around his eyes is makeup. Category:Characters Category:Black Order Member Category:Exorcists Category:Equipment Type Category:Male